Mutant High
by The Jakpool
Summary: Mainly OC but containing some X-men characters, and most of the main characters are related to members of the X-men... not sure what else to say, probably easier for you guys to just read and decide for yourselves. rated T for swears and violence
1. Prologue: Damage Control

**So this is how it is. I'm writing a Story based around X-men using mainly OC and this is the prologue.**

**Chapter one will be uploaded probably monday and thats where everything starts properly for now enjoy this really short opening.**

* * *

Keith sat at on the chair, looking mournfully at the body on the slab, unsure if the damage would repair itself or if Tyrant would actually die this time. He had found a mutant friendly doctor in the hospital and told him of Tyrant's mutation. The doctor had moved his body to an intensive care unit room and let Keith sit in the room, pulling the curtains on the windows and locking the door, saying he would be back in an hour. Knowing Tyrant's healing power worked better when the room temperature was low, he had asked if Sprite could also come into the room, her power to manipulate water meant she could keep the room cool by covering the walls in ice and stopping it from melting.

Half an hour passed, Keith sighed, Sprite had fallen asleep but her bad mood kept the ice from melting. He stood up, and walked over to the corpse, which had began to smell, and pulled a cover over it, Tyrant had killed himself, destroyed the school, and put the lives of those he loved in danger, although judging by how he was acting, if Tyrant was actually alive, he didn't care. "Oh Tyrant, you stupid fool, you got too close to her, and she broke your heart, so you tried to kill us all."

"It wasn't him." Sprite had just awoken; the water was back in the water cooler in the corner. And she looked afraid. "Whoever it was that destroyed the school, was not Tyrant, he would never have done something like that, he loved her, he wouldn't have tried to kill her."

"Don't be ridiculous, who was it then? And is this not Tyrant laying here?" Keith looked at Sprite, confused at her statement and angry that she was coming up with such an obscure thesis. "And what do you mean he loved her? They were just friends weren't they? And after the arguments no one thought they even liked each other." He questioned her logic. It was surely impossible for them to be in love without him knowing, wasn't it?

"You don't get what I mean, for a start, you know I can tell what they felt, he loved her, she liked him as a friend and didn't know about his feelings, well if she did she didn't know how strong they were. Secondly, what colour are Jak's eyes?"

"You're using his real name? Green, well one of them is blue, why?"

"And when he uses his Kinetic powers?"

"They glow dark red, I fail to see what that has to do with anything..."

"When I tried to save him, they were black, it looked like he had no eyes. That's not Jak, well it might be now, but it wasn't when I made the ice block to save us from the falling masonry. Secondly, Jak feels pain, you saw the damage he had taken, and yet he was still walking, un-phased. There's something wrong with Jak, there was something lurking in his mind, I had to try and lock it away, and you know how hard that is for me."

"You did what! Shit, I need to delve in there and see if he's ok." Keith began to panic, pacing the room.

"It's fine, I can't sense any anger in him, it tired me out though, and it hurt too, thanks for asking." She cocked an eyebrow sarcastically "You realise that I had to make a psychic link with him to protect us both from my inexperience don't you?"

"Yes Emma I do realise, and hasn't Uncle Charles told you enough times that your Psychic powers aren't powerful enough for that? I'm sure he has as have I, you have Empathy, don't push yourself. You can damage yourself a lot doing that."

"And since when do I listen to my father? I needed to save my friend, so I did what I had to do." She looked at him with a look of pure anger "Don't tell me what I can or can't do. I know my limits."

"No, you clearly don't! Do you have any idea what you could have inadvertently subjected yourself too? You are now linked to that corpse over there, and if he heals, _if_ that is, then he will be able to contact you night or day. Every time he has a nightmare, you will have the same one, every-"

"Shut up! I know the risks! I know that from now on I probably won't be able to make him cheer up with my powers, that I won't be able to read his mind. But if that _thing_ whatever it is, turns up again I can jump in and help him out."

"No. You stay away from the inside of his mind, it's not safe. I'm going in there to make sure you didn't mess anything up. Don't give me that look, I trust you, I just want to make sure there's no chance of that coming back."

"Dude, he's dead, what's the point?"

Keith sighed, being blunt occasionally was a problem Sprite had. "Get Goggles in here, where is he?"

"With his father, he got hit with some debris and is currently in a coma." She looked at Keith confused at his request "How is the geeky kitty cat gonna help?"

"He'll understand, Jak is his best friend, he's always protected Goggles, he's like a little brother to him. Also he isn't a cat, and never you mind how he's going to help, just get him, Shade also, contact him and get him here, we might need him."

"He's in France, training with Gambit remember? He has a right to see his mother and father once in a while."

"Just get him! Tell him what has happened and tell him to get here as soon as he can. Jeez Emma do as your told for once!" Keith was shouting, tears welling up in his eyes "this is our only chance to save Jak, and I need you to trust me."

"He isn't your son Keith." She also had tears in her eyes "You need to remember that." She turned around and opened the door "I'll get them here as soon as I can. I hope whatever crazy idea you have works." She closed the door, and Keith collapsed on the corpse that was until recently the closest thing Keith had ever had to family, other than Irish, who had never been all that keen on being part of anyone's family really.

"What the hell has happened to you? I'm going in to see what's going on in there, see what's happening in your head, see if Emma managed to save you from yourself."

Emma stood outside "It wasn't my choice to make the psychic link, in there you have no choice. His mind wants help, he needs people to keep him under control, and it's the only way his brain knows how."


	2. Chapter 1: Recovery

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry about not uploading till today. Its been ready since about monday but I have a new girlfriend and she is very, very distracting.**

**But fear not! this is chapter one, as the prologue is technically chapter zero. This is where stuff starts to kick off, I think I'm up to chapter three now, which is awesome.**

**PS Thank you Oliver for being fabulous and reviewing for the prologue.**

**PPS And thanks cat of the shadows for proof reading my badly grammatised work xoxox**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: RECOVERY**

Emma walked down the corridor, unsure where Goggles' dad was being kept. She asked a doctor, and he pointed her in the right direction. Entering the room she found Goggles asleep in the chair and sighed with relief, she didn't want to have to go looking for him.

"Kristopher?" she said quietly, moving closer to the young mutant when he didn't respond, she got a bit closer again "Goggles? Goggles?" she shook him slightly, and as she expected, he leapt up out of his seat in shock. Emma laughed.

"What? Who? Where? When? The walls are falling! Where's Dad? Oh it's you, where am I again, oh yeah, is Dad ok? Why are you laughing?" he looked at Sprite confused, while she laughed manically, holding her sides.

"Goggles you are so cute when you wake up! So stupid until you realise where you are." She stopped laughing and got serious "Keith wants you to come to see Tyrant. Apparently you can help, and he's got a plan I believe. You know where they're keeping the corpse?" she tilted her head to one side as Goggles looked confused shortly and then as if he had figured something out that could change the very face of the earth.

"Keith wants you to get hold of Shade right?" Goggles grinned as Sprite gasped and turned away "I know because I know what Keith is thinking. And he is a genius! Where is Tyrant being kept at the moment?" Sprite pointed out the door and the rotated her hand so she was pointing back up the corridor, head hung.

"Up the corridor, in the ICU. Can't miss it as all the curtains are around the windows and no one is allowed near it. Why am I the only one who isn't let in on plans?" Goggles walked over and patted her on the shoulder.

"It's not that you aren't let in on the plan, it's just that I'm super intelligent so understood what Keith might want to do straight away, don't take it personally." He smiled sincerely at her as she looked up, and Sprite grinned a little, he shot her a wink "Now do me a favour and get James over here pronto. We will probably need him if I can't work it on my own."

"James?" Sprite asked

"Yeah, it's easier than saying Ettiene. It's what we call Shade."

"Ah, I see. You guys are weird. Ok go try and save my adopted brother won't you."

"You know actually he's not your relation, but if he was technically he would be your adopted cousin."

"Don't give me the technicalities just go do whatever it is you are going to do." Sprite responded sarcastically, playfully tapping him on the head.

"Ok ok I'm going I'm going, it's not as if he's dead or anything, I mean, it's not possible right?" Goggles questioned.

"Erm, well you're the genius here not me, but it looks like he's dead to me. Then again you can never count him out, he is the son of.."

"Yes, yes, I know his father; I have met Mr Wilson a few times, the degenerate loony."

"I think you mean, regenerative loony." Sprite quipped, sticking her tongue out.

"Now who's getting technical?" Goggles replied "Right well I best go see the damage I guess" he winked at her and ran down the corridor.

"That guy is so strange, but so damn cute!" Sprite squealed, she then realised where she was, sighed, and travelled to the outside of the hospital to try and get mobile reception.

Meanwhile, Keith was seeing if he could find whatever it was that lurking inside Tyrant's mind, by travelling into his mind psychically just as Sprite had. Thankfully however his powers were a great deal stronger than hers, so there was much less chance of him doing damage to Tyrant or himself. So far he had not located anything of any real interest, just some thoughts about wanting to learn bass guitar and a lot of Scott Pilgrim related thoughts. Keith delved deeper, further into Tyrant's mind, coming across a door, he opened it, and gasped at what he saw.

There it was. The reason Tyrant had gone crazy and caused so much damage. The reason he hadn't even flinched when half the roof fell down and ripped the skin off his chest revealing the cavity where his heart and lungs sat, the former beating like crazy. "Who the hell are you?" Keith questioned looking at whatever it was.

"Don't you recognise me Keith? I'll tell you one thing, that girl that came in here is damn easy to confuse. She thought _he_ was me." the other pointing at Tyrant, who was sitting behind what appeared to be ice, looking rather confused and distraught. "You see, Keith, I am the embodiment of this pitiful excuse of a mutant's given name. I am the Tyrant! I have spent six years trying to get out of that prison you placed me in, and in that time I've learnt how to control our powers, his and mine that is. He has so much untapped potential Keith, so much potential that I can put to good use, if only I could get that healing factor. So unfortunate that _he _has more control over it, all I can do is stop us from dying. Thankfully I don't feel pain, _he _does. No matter, soon I shall figure it out."

Keith was distraught, finally realising what this thing was. "You can't be him, I put you... away. You shouldn't have been able to get out of there."

"Well it turns out you should have let Uncle Charlie sort it out like he suggested. But no, you the head strong idiot you were, thought you could do it, and for a novice, you didn't do too bad a job." Tyrant smiled, "But it looks like you didn't do well enough."

Keith was curious "Wait a second, if you are who you say you are. Then tell me this, have you figured out **who** you are yet?" Keith was the one now smiling "Because last time we met, you were angry that you didn't know why you existed or how you came to be. Have you solved that yet?"

Tyrant stared intently at Keith for a few seconds before answering, "Yes actually, I have managed to figure out where I come from. Wouldn't you like to know?" Tyrant started to chuckle but Keith looked pleased; Tyrant stopped chuckling "Why are you so happy Xavier?"

"Because you should be at peace, but you are still the angry misunderstood child I met the first time you appeared, and while you've been talking, I've freed Jak from that ice prison he was in. And now, I'm going to lock you away in **his **mind, and it is his, not yours. Are you ok Jak?"

"Who the hell is this guy? He looks like me, but angry. And freaky lookin'." Jak pointed out the obvious, one of his many 'talents' "And where the hell are we actually? This is all very strange."

"Oh you blasted idiot. I _am _you! The hidden evil desires you have anyway. I am Tyrant! I am more powerful than you, and hopefully if I destroy you. I will gain control our Healing Factor." Keith began to clap sarcastically "What do you want Xavier?"

"You idiot. Do you honestly think he's going to fall for that? You aren't the hidden evil desires he has. I've always known where you come from, and you know that's not true."

"Really now, and who do you think this boy will believe? You or himself? I mean look at him, he's modelled his entire look on a comic book character, the shaggy hair, the collection of t-shirts that have been custom bought, the parka with the old X-men symbol on the sleeve. Honestly Keith, you are wasting your time."

"Excuse me, I am here you know. And again, where the hell are we!" Jak Piped up "Keith can you explain to me who this weirdo doppelganger is?"

"He is, for lack of time, you. Another personality that showed itself when your powers manifested. I locked him away for your own good, as I didn't think you were capable of controlling him. But he escaped somehow, and took control of your body and powers, destroyed the school, and tried to kill everyone."

"He wanted it too! Deep inside he wanted to destroy everything that had made him upset and start anew! I could see it, that's how I escaped! And we are in _our _mind, dumbass." Tyrant Interjected.

"Actually, that's bull, I just wanted, actually I don't remember. I don't remember anything except that I was upset at someone, and then, I can't remember, I can't actually remember, Keith? What the hell why can't I remember anything?"

"Emma must've locked some of your memories away, that's not right she shouldn't ha-"

"Wrong again Keith, A large piece of masonry fell on my head, and I forgot who or why he was upset, not that I actually care."

"Oh great. Anyway, why hasn't he destroyed me or whatever yet?" Jak queried.

"Because he doesn't know if destroying you will give him what he wants." Keith quickly answered before Tyrant could say anything "And here's the thing Tyrant, no it won't give you what you want. And yes, it will destroy you too, don't be a fool now."

"How do you know that?"

"Do you really have the balls to test it out Tyrant?"

"Hey if it's all the same to you guys, I'd really rather not be destroyed. Doesn't sound all that fun to be honest, and can we stop calling him Tyrant, let's call him... Nega Jak or something."

"Oh joy, more Scott Pilgrim references" Nega Jak angrily mentioned, sighing.

"You shut up! Tyrant is my name, not yours, anyway, why are you such a bitchy bitch? Why so determined to destroy me? Are you just a cock or what dude?"

"It's because he's had six years of solitary confinement and he wants an opportunity to exact revenge on me for putting him there. The only way he can do that is by gaining control over the body you share." Keith smirked. "Either that or he doesn't want to share."

"Can we please not antagonise the evil dude? Wait, you are evil right?"

"Of course I am you fool!" Nega Jak bellowed

"Lies." Keith grinned even more, Nega Jak looked angry "He could be evil, but he is you, so at heart he's just as soft as you," both Jak and Nega Jak looked at him and scowled "Ok so he isn't you, he's parts of the personalities from the Mutant's DNA that give you the powers you have, something to do with your father's DNA composition coupled with his mental instability according to my uncle."

"Thanks Dad. More problems because you are such a freak." Both of the others said in unison, Keith started to laugh.

"See, you are the same person. Look Jak, I think you can defeat him, you are your father's son, and he is a fragmentation of you. It's the reason you hardly ever get in a bad mood, because that guy has all your negative emotions."

"Seriously Guy? This is the best you can come up with? Surely you can think of something better than this? I swear if you write in a fight scene I'm calling marvel for your stealing the Green Hulk vs Grey Hulk Idea from the cartoon." Nega Jak Shouted at thin air.

"Who the hell is he talking to?" Jak asked Keith

"I dunno, he never did this the first time we met. But you were, like, what? Thirteen?"

"Ahem, anyway, I'm not crazy I swear, you'd understand if you were Dad. But you are just a weak, insignificant, pitiful, pointless little freak. And you will never be as powerful as me. Ever. Because you suck and I'm going to destroy you. Now." Jak was afraid, unprepared, Nega Jak leapt and took down Jak with full force. Jak Screamed at Keith.

"Oh Shit! Keith quick put him in confinement or something he's going to kill me! Seriously hurry man!"

Keith focussed; Nega Jak lifted off Jak and floated, before flying into the distance. "There. Are you ok?"

"No, I'm confused, and I don't know what to think anymore. It's not fun finding out there is a second personality in your head that wants to kill you so it can take control of your body, nor is it fun to not know why you have a large piece of your memory missing. I have forgotten an entire person, I know I've forgotten someone, but I don't know who they are, or who they are to me, it's not fun Keith." Tyrant began to cry, he never cried "why am I crying, I don't get it. I don't cry, ever."

"It's probably for the best buddy. Not the crying but the forgetting. We'll sort it out later, but there is something you should know. You, you are, well, not sure how to say it."

"I'm dead aren't I?" Tyrant Interjected, sobbing

"Kinda. I have to go now but, I'm trying to sort it out. I have to leave now, I'll see you soon though, I swear." Keith left and everything went black.

Back in the room, Keith rose from his seat and looked at the floor. He didn't want to have to do that to Tyrant, but he couldn't face hiding from him the truth, and he didn't want to make him forget. This way he could actively fight Nega Jak in his own mind, the new confinement would stop Nega Jak from taking control but it would allow the two to talk, hopefully they would be able to work something out. Keith felt strange though, for some reason he felt more connected to his pretend son than he had before.

"Oh shit, I've got a psychic link too now. I guess Sprite didn't mean to make one. Oh hi Goggles, right on time."

Goggles had just walked into the room and instantly looked at the cover over his friend's corpse "Oh wow, he's pretty damn dead." After realising how unsuitable that statement was, and how serious the problem was, he began to sob uncontrollably "Oh god, my best friend is dead, why is he dead, why oh why?" Keith slapped Goggles across the face "Ouch, what was that for?" Goggles remarked, rubbing his face.

"That is for being over dramatic, and because if I didn't you would've continued to wail for ages. He isn't dead, yet. You know he won't give up that easy. Now I take it you know why I wanted you here?"

"Yes, obviously, do you think I'm stupid or something? I also know why you're having Sprite phone Shade, and it's not because they are like brothers. You're hoping I can channel my power into augmenting Tyrant's Healing factor, and if need be, using Shades ability to transfer Mutation power to augment it further. Correct?" Goggles finished sounding confident, and so he should.

"As usual Goggles your intelligence is astounding. Yes, do you think it could work?"

"Yes, I do believe it could. However, have you considered perhaps it would be easier to get Shade to transfer the energy directly into Tyrant?" Goggles questioned, unsure if Keith had thought of all the possible ways around the problem.

"Well yes, however it could have disastrous consequences for you both. And I'm not sure it would work. Considering, you know, he's a corpse and stuff." Keith was amazed that Goggles hadn't already come to that conclusion, as a corpse Tyrant had no chance of being able to use the energy they would transfer to him, and Shade's transferring hadn't become quite reliable enough for getting the energy back to more than one person yet. Considering last time Shade attempted it poor little Terrance was in the schools intensive care program for a week and a half, Keith didn't fancy attempting that again just yet.

Sprite came belting through the door, throwing Goggles completely off track and causing him to fall over "Did I miss anything?" she asked excitedly "Oh and Shade is on his way here, Rogue is bringing him as it's quicker than him coming by train or waiting for a plane."

"Thank you Sprite. However, you may have just stopped Goggles from focusing his power on trying to activate Tyrant's healing factor again. You ok Goggles?"

"Yup, I'm good" Goggles shouted from the floor where he laid, getting back up he continued "I was nearly there, I'm not used to having to try and get peoples powers to activate from a near dead state, nor am I used to having to try and augment them. In fact Keith the only part of this I know how to do is focusing on one power, this isn't easy. Sprite, please keep it down from now on, kay?" he looked at her, then stuck his tongue out "Just kidding, you just startled me, I do need to focus but we all know I can block out most noise, comes from working in the school." He stood straight again, closed his eyes, and began to focus.

"So why do we need Shade here exactly?" Sprite asked.

"Well, we need his transferring abilities so he can boost Goggles a bit with his own energy. Goggles is trying to activate and power up Tyrant's healing factor momentarily so he can heal up and get back to doing what he does best." Keith replied

"Getting on everyone's nerves?" Sprite quipped

"Now now, that's no way to speak about your friend, and we both know he does a lot for the school."

"Yeah, like destroying it."

"You have a very dry sense of humour Sprite."

"You should know that by now, why are you referring to me by my Mutant name? Earlier you were calling me by my first name."

"We are around other members of our school, seems more correct to call you Sprite."

"Fair enough."

"Guys, I don't have enough power on my own to get it working properly. However I think I might have fixed some of the smaller wounds." Goggles interrupted, eyes still shut

"Smaller? As in less important?" Keith enquired.

"No as in size, there are no holes in his organs anymore." Goggles replied, in a tone that implied the point was obvious.

"I see, well we'll just have to wait till Shade gets here" Sprite said, cheerily.

"Indeed, coffee anyone?" Goggles replied.

"Yeah" answered both Sprite and Keith

"Ok, he won't go all funky and smelly right?" Goggles asked, gesturing to Tyrant, still under the cover.

"Nah, the healing factor is on enough on its own to stop that." Keith replied "After all, he's been there what three hours already?"

"True. Back in a bit, coming Sprite?"

"Ok, be back soon Keith." They left the room, Keith slumped in his chair, and fell asleep. Twenty Seven hours is a long time to be awake.

When he opened his eyes he saw Goggles going over the plan with Shade, who was nodding and agreeing, Sprite suddenly appeared from the side "Hey sleepy head, you ok?" she patted him on the head while smiling.

"Yeah, just tired is all. We all ready to go lads?" Keith stood up

"Yup, should be all ready in just a sec." Shade replied "How did this happen anyway?"

"Long story, I'll tell ya later." Keith mournfully sighed. "Ready for attempt number two Goggles?"

"As always, here we go. Shade, do your thing." Goggles closed his eyes, and Shade grabbed his arm. The energy flowed through him, into Goggles, Shade began to wince.

"You ok Shade?" asked Sprite.

"I'm ok. You just never get used to the pain." Said Shade "However, this guy has done loads for me in the past; this is the least I can do for him." Under the covers Keith could see slowly Tyrants skin was being rebuilt.

"It's working, as soon as his heart starts up again you guys can stop." And as Keith said it, Tyrant's heart let out its first beat in over six hours, "Thank Christ, it took us two hours to get him here safely. I was worried he wouldn't be able to come back."

"He doesn't give up. You know that." Goggles replied, opening his eyes and patting Shade on the shoulder as he quickly sat down.

"Yeah, Tyrant never gives up, now if you don't mind, I'm gonna have a breather." Gasped Shade, now slumped in an arm chair.

"Ok, but as soon as you're ready, we need to move him." Keith pointed out "we can't stay here much longer before someone get suspicious or finds us out."

"But where will we go?" asked Sprite "The schools in ruins!"

"The schools what!"

"I'll tell you later Shade, Sprite, we're going to stay with an old friend of mine who lives near the school, he helped me start the orphanage and he's always been there for the school and for Tyrant and Irish. Speaking of which, in all this commotion I'd nearly forgotten, where is he?" Keith questioned. The others looked at one another and turned back to Keith

"Probably at the pub." They said in unison.

"Typical. Wait, did that Doctor ever come back?" Keith suddenly looked worried

"Nope, why." Asked Sprite, looking confused

"Shit, we gotta go. Now."

* * *

**Ok guys, I'll try to upload the next chapter ASAP but I can't make promises. And it depends on me and Emmie and how quickly we settle on a final draft on it. :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Escape

Why hello you lovely people, i have finally gotten round to postign up chapter 2. Hopefully its a good chapter, if it isn't then I appologise. Anyway, this is kinda where the story really starts. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: ESCAPE**

Standing in the room, the team were trying to come up with an idea to get out of the hospital without having to fight too much. They had already decided that there was no way to get out by conventional means, as Keith had already sensed the Mutant Hunters enter the building. Everyone looked at Sprite strangely as she whipped out her phone. "What on earth are you doing?" asked Shade "How is your phone going to help us exactly?"

"Well after I phoned you, I contacted Rayflex, who was dealing with the insurance side of the school becoming a very large pile of rubble. He said he would be here soon after filling in the forms, so I'm checking where he is now." Sprite explained as quickly as she could. Flipping her phone up, she pressed a few buttons and put it up to her ear. She waited a few seconds before piping up again. "Oh hi Rayflex. Where are you? You're nearly outside? Get round the..." she covered the receiver "which side are we on?" she asked Keith. Goggles answered however.

"South side, seven windows to the right, sixth floor." Amazed by his quick response, she uncovered the receiver and resumed her conversation.

"We're on the south side. On the sixth floor. Seven windows to the right. Can you manage that? Don't question me just do it! Ok see you in a sec." She flipped the phone back down and re-inserted it in her bag, Keith looked at her and shook his head.

"What exactly are you planning to do?" he asked.

"Well, we can't fight Mutant Hunters when we have Tyrant so inconveniently indisposed now can we?" Not waiting for an answer she continued "So what I'm doing is getting Rayflex to blow a hole in the wall right here. Don't look at me like that, I trust him now he has those gloves Goggles designed for him." She nodded at him, he shrugged "So then I'll make a slide out of ice and we can go down it to get out, then escape."

Shade was the first to object "What do we do with him?" gesturing toward Tyrant's still very slowly regenerating corpse "what are you just going to freeze him and have Keith carry him psychically?"

"Erm, yes?" Sprite replied, as if the point was surely obvious.

"And where do think you are going to get all the water for that then?" Shade questioned again.

"Dude, there's a water cooler. RIGHT THERE." She said the last two words exceptionally loudly and sarcastically pointing at the water cooler she had used earlier to coat the walls in ice.

"I hate to break up this argument, but I do believe there are Mutant Hunters. Just outside the door." Goggles began to shake as the door was bashed from outside.

Suddenly there was a loud crash causing the team to look behind them as the wall suddenly disappeared, coating them all in dust. There was Rayflex right outside; waving enthusiastically "I didn't kill you guys! I managed to make the wall disintegrate and everything!" the others all scowled at him from the room.

"We don't have time for congratulations." Sprite told him while freezing Tyrant inside a block of ice, for the second time today. She began to make the slide just as the Hunters were preparing to 'clear' the room; thankfully Shade had kinetically charged the door. So when they hit it this time, with a large door smashing tool, it blew up. Sending all the Hunters backwards. By this time, Sprite had slid down the slide and Keith had brought Tyrant down with him.

"Go now!" Goggles shouted at Shade "I need to get my dad out of here before I can leave!"

Shade slapped him across the face "He's in a coma! And they won't be able to connect him to you, he'll be fine!" The Hunters where coming back toward the room, shooting at the two young mutants, "Shit! Guns now?" Shade threw a cabinet in the doorway which they both hid behind. He picked up various medical supplies, charged them and threw them randomly out the doorway "Go Goggles! Wait what's that?" he looked at the small device his friend held in his hand.

"This? This is a little gadget I've been working on. Let's see if it works." He stood up from behind the cabinet, and pressed a button on the machine he held. Suddenly the shooting stopped "Yes it works, let's go. We have fifteen seconds by my calculations." Goggles grabbed Shade and threw him down the slide jumping down after him.

When they reached the bottom of the slide Shade stood up. "What the hell was that thing?" Goggles looked impressed with himself.

"This little thing? It's a weaponry fault creator. It works by targeting the hammer inside guns. Or in the case of lasers, it just breaks all of the tech in the gun making it useless."

"Cool!" Sprite shouted, then her mouth dropped "Er, guys, they're coming down the slide" Shade touched the base of the ice slide, and the entire thing exploded.

"No they aren't. Six stories, should knock them out for a while. Let's go guys." The block of ice holding Tyrant's regenerative body rose up "Keith you really don't have to carry him you know, we can do it." Gesturing to Goggles and Rayflex.

"That's very nice lads, but I'm not the one carrying the block."

Sprite began to giggle.

"I do have the power to control water; ice is water, so I'm carrying it." She hopped on the ice block and it began to float slowly away. The guys just followed along on foot.

"Even though he isn't technically alive, he's still a person. And honestly, that's a bit of a waste of you power is it not?" Goggles pointed out "And speaking of misuse of powers." He continued "I find it strange that during the entire fiasco at the hospital, whenever you were nearby, everyone was happy and fine with our friend laying half dead on a slab. I think you were altering our emotions so you felt better."

"Maybe..." Replied Sprite in a faux innocent voice. "Gah Gogs! You're such a stickler for rules." Goggle's let out a slight growl "Besides, it's not good to be sad all the time." She continued, "And it was rather fun."

"That's not the point!" yelled Goggles "And you know I hate it when you call me Gogs. Its Goggles! Also."

"You see you say that, but you never mind when we aren't surrounded by your friends. You change when you're around the guys. You get all stern and stuff. It's almost as if you don't want them to know you have a crush on me or something." She looked around and laughed as Goggles had gone bright red. "Did you forget I can sense people's feelings again?"

"Shut up! Just, shut up! You must be mistaken or something, it's not possible for. Shut up ok!" Goggles went even redder and began to sulk. Keith chuckled, Ray sniggered and Shade continued to walk in time with everyone, completely unphased by what had just occurred.

"So where are we going now? And surely we should be going faster than this?" Shade mentioned as he began to speed up.

"Ah yes. Sprite, could you please make that block there a little bigger so we can all sit on it? It'll be the quickest way to travel I feel. You know where my associate lives don't you?"

Not really looking anywhere, Sprite replied as the ice block she was sitting on containing Tyrant grew "Yep, I know where he lives. Everyone on!" everyone climbed up on the block, Sprite was the only one sitting down. "Well sit down then." They all shook their heads "Pansies." She said under her breath. The block began to move faster.

Eventually they reached their destination. A large house in the outskirts of London. "Here we are, and in good time too. Well done Sprite. Ah, here is my old friend, Thomas old boy! How have you been?" Keith hopped off the block and walked to his friend who was also walking towards him, they shortly embraced each other then turned to face the team, who were still on the block. They began to talk.

"So who is this guy?" Shade asked

"He's the guy who saved Irish from being a dead mutant baby. And the guy who helped Keith set up the school. He's a non mutant but he is possibly one of the most mutant friendly humans on the planet." Sprite explained

"Wow, he's pretty cool. Nice to hear he's a big mutant fan." Shade replied.

"Well he was an orphan, and at the age of seven he was on the streets. Thankfully a mutant couple on the run from the Hunters decided to take him in as their own. He owes his life to mutant kind."

"I see, oh here they come." The team hopped of the block, which then shrunk so it only accommodated Tyrant's body.

"Hello kids, ah Emma, good to see you again. How are things?" He pulled her into a hug and then addressed the block. "Good god, how did this happen?" He looked rather shocked to see the amount of damage that Tyrant had received. "Bring him in and tell me what happened, Stephen is asleep upstairs. Well passed out rather than asleep." He chuckled "But you know what I mean."

As Keith, Sprite and Thomas began to walk into the house with Tyrant floating behind. Shade and Goggles looked at each other "Who the hell is this guy? He's using everyone's first names and stuff." Rayflex asked, Shade nodded in agreement.

"Dude, he's totally known them for years." Goggles replied. "Whatever he's mutant friendly what more do you want?" They all shrugged and made their way inside also.

After settling Tyrant in the House's Basement / cold room, the team sat in the Living room and Keith introduced the team. "Well Thomas, here is my best students. Tony Adams, or as he likes to be called, Rayflex." Rayflex nodded and shook Thomas' hand. "Kristopher Sourson, our resident brain box and mutant locator, who also works as a student mentor and on hand doctor for students struggling to control their powers or who are in pain." Kristopher smiled, and shook Thomas' hand also, passing him a gadget.

"It'll help if someone tries to break in. It doesn't look like much but when activate it's a drone that'll scour the house and effectively apprehend robbers with a minimal amount of violence." Thomas looked at the gadget, which appeared to at this point be nothing more than a ball of metal. "Yeah, it's pretty small to begin with, but when you press the button, it unfolds." Answering the look on Thomas' face.

"Why thank you, Goggles yes? May I call you Kristopher? It's much easier to remember." Goggles nodded, Keith looked from one to the other and then continued where he left off.

"So where was I? Ah yes, this is Ettiene LeBeau, James as the boys call him, and Shade is his mutant name." Thomas nodded, Shade looked up, and half nodded and looked down. "Of course you've already met Emma Xavier, my cousin." Thomas smiled and she smiled back. "And that rounds up the main members of our team, of course because the school is in ruins the rest of the students have been taken to my Uncle's school back over in America for the time being. They will be coming back when we have our new campus."

"Yeah that's being handled, the insurance people weren't too happy about having to pay out. But as the damage looks like a foundation problem and we all nearly died they have no choice but to pay out." Rayflex piped up suddenly. Looking at Thomas he continued "So we shouldn't need any of your money."

Thomas looked slightly upset "But my dear boy, I have no idea what even happened. I don't even know why you are here."

After explaining how Tyrant had gone mad, destroyed the school and what had transpired after. Thomas looked at Rayflex, who was still brooding from the short conversation earlier regarding money "Well Tony, it looks like you do need my money, if this can happen once, it can happen again, you need the building built to better standards so it's harder to destroy if someone goes and tries to kill everyone. And moreover, I'm going to move into the new campus."

"Thomas, we didn't come here to ask you for money..." Keith was looking Thomas in the eye, speaking quietly.

"I know Keith. You came here because you knew this was one of the safest places for you and your students And I thank you for coming here. Tyrant hasn't been here in quite some time and I miss seeing him, and you also." Thomas looked as if he was about to cry. "Get our friends some drinks, you know where everything is. I'll go check on Tyrant." Thomas walked out of the room and left the others sitting in the living room all looking at Keith. Rayflex was the first to speak.

"So... drinks are where?" Shade looked at Rayflex and gestured for him to ask what they were all thinking. Rayflex sighed and shook his head.

"Well it looks like we might be here for a while so you may as well come with me so we can get drinks and you can learn where stuff is." Keith stood up and lead the youngsters in the opposite direction to which Thomas had just left.

Thomas had nearly broken down in front of Keith and his favourite students, which would have been unsightly. He needed to keep his composure; he knew Keith didn't want to be an imposition. And the fact that he had come back here meant that things were bad, but there was something wrong. Tyrant had received some severe damage and that was after the healing factor had been active for possibly a few hours. Thomas wasn't sure how long it had taken them to get to his home or if they had encountered any resistance from Mutant Hunters or any of the other anti-mutant groups that existed, but he assumed they probably had. Walking down toward the cellar he heard something, worried it might be someone who had followed Keith to his house and broken in Thomas leaped down the stairs. What he saw was something much less scary, but much scarier at the same time. Irish was standing in front of Tyrant's apparently still unanimated body sobbing. He turned around, tears staining his face. "Steve, why have you done that, all of the shapes you could take you chose that one?"

"Who did this to him?" What appeared to be Tyrant asked.

"I'll tell you if you stop taking on his appearance." The Tyrant Doppelganger shifted into Irish's most common appearance; a twenty year old normal human, with pale skin and dark orange hair. "Right. Now go upstairs and talk to Keith, he can explain it better."

Steve wiped his face, and walked upstairs, changing form multiple times while doing so, by the time he hit the top stair he became a ginger cat. Wandering into the living room he found Keith and began to nuzzle up against him "Oh look, Thomas got a cat, hello little guy." He began to stroke the 'cat' behind the ears and then stopped "Hahaha nice one Irish, you fooled me there." Irish mewed at Keith before taking on his 'demon' appearance. The most common of his non human appearances, and the one Keith, Thomas and Tyrant had long considered being his genuine appearance; Blue skin, cat like ears, a tail and a lot of bright yellow hair that formed a lion like mane as well as a goatee.

"So, what happened to Tyrant? Why is he slowly rebuilding himself in the basement and why are you all here?"

Thomas had stayed down in the basement, determined to watch over Tyrant and be the first to speak to him when he was rebuilt; determined to hear his side of the story before making judgement. He had never liked that girl, well her father anyway. He had too much of a temper. If Tyrant had valid reason, Thomas would give him a hint to help him piece back together his memories; if not, he would do his best to make sure he never remembered that girl.

* * *

Oooooh. hopefully i should be able to get chapter 3 up soon, sorry for the delay, I have been working hard at work and school and so did forget for a while that I hadn't uploaded. Promise it wont happen again!

Laters on teh menjay


	4. Chapter 3: Awake

**Hey there! yet another sporadic update from the me! Don't be angry, things got complicated and school got busy. I promise I'll get better at uploading regularly, or at least I'll try to. Anyway... CHAPTER 3! Enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: AWAKE**

It was half past three in the morning and Tyrant had nearly finished regenerating. Thomas had fallen asleep around midnight and Keith had come down at one to cover him up with a blanket. It was quiet and Tyrant had began to breathe again. The only remaining wound being the lost skin all over his face and head.

Within minutes his eyes had opened.

"Where the frack am I?" He sat up and looked around "Oh, the basement... at Thomas'. I never thought we'd be here again, and there is Thomas, sitting in the chair. Just like he used to when I kept trying out how powerful my healing factor was."

"You were much younger then. 13 years old, awaiting the school to be built. You and Irish stayed here for the summer and he kept daring you to do really dumb stuff, and of course, you did it." Thomas was apparently awake, still with his eyes closed.

"I didn't realise you were awake." Tyrant replied. "So, what's the damage?"

"Well they had to bring you here 'cause you destroyed the school. Foundations, walls, the underground areas, the reinforced areas, the training complex..."

"Wow, I really went to town on that place eh? Did anyone..."

"No, you didn't manage to kill anyone, thankfully."

"That's good to hear." Tyrant looked upward shortly then straight ahead "Ah, you can talk to me now. Well isn't that just fan-bloody-tastic. A friggin head voice, just what I needed."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Thomas asked, looking around for whatever it was Tyrant was looking at.

"Er never mind that." Tyrant looked up again, then forward "No I am not going to- alright! Alright!" Tyrant tilted his head up "Oi Guy, the readers need to see what head voice is saying! Make it bold or whatever without speech marks, do something."

"Tyrant are you feeling ok?"

**Haha, he thinks you're crazy. Oh look, that's better. I'll teach you how to do this later kid, I've had loads of time to perfect it.**

"Well, basically there's this other side of me. He's in my head, before he was silenced by Keith, but now he can talk to me. He broke out of solitary confinement and took over my body, that's why I destroyed the school or whatever. He was pissed off and I was angry, so he managed to gain control, however we have come to an agreement during my time locked inside my head while healing that he could have some time if we get into a scrape."

"Oooooookay. Well do you remember anything?" Thomas asked, looking completely out of his comfort zone.

"I remember that I got into an argument, that it was with a girl, and I think I was in love with her. Although by all accounts judging by the resentment she held for me leading up to Nega Jak taking over I don't think she liked me all that much. I need to find her."

**I wouldn't do that if I were you.**

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Thomas noted.

**He stole my idea!**

"Hey you shut up. And Thomas, what do you know?"

**Enough**

"Enough."

**Seriously is this guy a parrot or something?**

Tyrant sighed, stood up and went to walk out of the room. Thomas blocked the exit "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Where do you think? I'm going to try and piece my memories back together. Do you know something I don't know?"

**He knows something, look at his eyes. Either he knows something, or we're crazy. Oh wait, I guess we kinda are now. Never mind.**

"You know what, I'm making a new rule. You don't talk unless you have something constructive to say."

**But what I say is always constructive! Not always intelligent, or right. But always constructive.**

"Well this is going to take a lot of getting used to."

"You're telling me. It's weird seeing you talk to nothing." Thomas stated. Tyrant had forgotten that he was even in the room while talking to Nega Jak.

**Ha you totally forgot he was here, quick ask him what he knows!**

"Shut up already! And you, what do you know about the girl I can't remember?"

Thomas shuffled uncomfortably on the spot, and then looked directly into Tyrant's eyes "Why do you want to know?"

Tyrant moved closer to Thomas, now face to face with the man who had once been like a father to him. A man who was now questioning his reasons for wanting to piece back together his memories.

**Are you hearing this? He's questioning us, kill him.**

_What? Are you insane? This man treated me like a son!_

**Oh so now you can make thought speech too? Well done you picked that up fast.**

_What are you talking about? I'm just thinking internally rather than out loud._

Thomas looked uncomfortable as Tyrant stood directly in front of him, staring him down for some reason without speaking.

**You realise you will have to kill him right?**

_I'm not going to kill him, I refuse to._

**It's the only way you'll get the information.**

_You realise how flawed your logic is right now right? Corpses can't speak._

**Point taken, just pretend to then.**

Picking Thomas up Tyrant's eyes flashed black, then normal again. One hand reached into his pocket, and pulled out a match. "Tell me what you know, now."

**You realise that won't work. You've been in an ice block, it won't light.**

_Shut up, he won't think of that._

"You don't scare me Tyrant, I've known you far too long to be scared of you now. Besides, that match wont light, you've been in an ice block." Thomas chuckled as Tyrant's eyes widened, damn he had thought of that.

**Told you.**

_Shut up. I'm thinking. Kinetically charge the match?_

**It's too small an object. Just kick him in.**

Tyrant threw Thomas into the air, and let him drop. "Who is she?" Tyrant barked. "Who is she and what did she mean to me? And what the fuck happened?" A twisted grin came across Tyrant's face as Thomas' jaw dropped.

"You're eyes. They're, they're."

_Oh hell no!_

Tyrant punched himself in the face, then looked at Thomas "I'm sorry, still trying to get the hang of controlling him."

_You crossed the line. If this is going to work, we have to be in an understanding that you don't take control, ever. You only help out, and only if I say so._

**And how exactly do you intend on enforcing this?**

_Well I've had more time in this body, I can kick you out pretty easy as we just witnessed._

**Yeah, well, I'm still evil.**

_Of course you are. So evil in fact that during the time we were recovering you gladly accepted my proposition and even though you have demonstrated an ability to take control have not genuinely tried yet. You're not evil, you're just crazy._

_**Shut up.**_

"Now then, are you going to tell me what you know or am I going to have to hurt you?" Tyrant directed his attention to Thomas, who had just gotten up. Thomas looked at him and shook his head. Tyrant sighed, and tried again "Thomas, I might not have the heart to hurt you. But he does. He won't think twice about it and you know that. Now tell me what you know."

Thomas looked away, then back again, and took a deep breath. "Ok. Look I'll tell you some stuff but I'm not going to help you and what I'm going to say will probably just bring up more questions than answer any." Tyrant nodded, beckoning him to carry on. "She is the daughter of a famous mutant, and she inherited one of his powers but not the other. He doesn't like you, at all. She has been targeted in the past by the Brotherhood as a potential member and has considered it. You guys had a big fight over something as far as I can tell and no I don't know what about. Emma knows more. Ask her."

Tyrant walked up the stairs as Thomas looked on not wanting to follow. A few seconds later the door was slammed shut.

Sprite woke up. She walked over to the room where Keith was and before she could knock on the door it opened and he beckoned her inside. "I know why you're here; I also have a psychic link. He's left the house and gone walking. We do not want to follow him; he needs to get this out of his system."

"But he's going to the school, it's in ruins!"

"Yes, and there are probably hunters sniffing all over that area, but he will be fine. He's gone there to try and remember."

"Do we want him to remember? I mean if he does who knows what will happen."

"It's not up to us"

"You have a point." Sprite sighed and turned around. "Do you think he knows?"

"I have no idea what you are on about." Keith chuckled.

"Good, I don't want him to know until he's faced what he needs too."

Sprite left the room and Keith waited a few moments before leaving also. But whereas Sprite had gone back to her room; Keith was going to help Thomas.

Thomas was now slowly wandering up from the basement, that throw had hurt quite a bit. He did, after all, hit the ceiling with force, and then the ground. After hearing a throat clearing cough he looked up to find Keith looking at him from the top of the stairs. "Why did you do that?" he asked sternly, frowning.

"Why did I do that? Why did he throw me at the ceiling?" Thomas attempted to shout, only to find his chest hurt too much to do so.

"I told you. The other part of him is... angry. It wants to figure out what happened too. Also he thinks he's evil, in reality he's just a bit pissy cause he hasn't had much time to be free. He can't be evil because he is Tyrant; Just a very over powered version. It's all Wade's fault."

Meanwhile near the school's ruins...

"Fuck! There are hunters all over the place. Damn it Dad! It's your fault I'm like this, all broken and crazy."

"Oh really now? Is that anyway to be talking about the best mercenary on the planet who just happens to be awesome in every way and also your father?"

_**Man you are such a bad liar**_

Tyrant leaped backward and turned around to see a man he had not seen in quite some time. "Dad? What the hell are you doing here?" Tyrant asked.

"Well... I heard the school had, y'know, fallen to pieces and whatever so I gathered it must've been you. I mean you are my kid after all. Who else could've done it?"

_**And it has nothing to do with the fact you were worried about his well being or anything.**_

_**Noooo, nothing at all.**_

"It wasn't me. It was, whatever that thing is that lives in my head."

**I'm a head voice you know. Like a voice, in your head.**

"Oooh you have head voices too! How cool is that! Hi little guy! How are you?"

_**Way to piss off the head voices there man. You really know how to deal with teens.**_

_**Dumbass.**_

**Oh that is it! Kick him in the head now! Also, I'm one head voice, one!**

"I take it you heard that."

"Nope I read it!" Deadpool grinned, at least it looked like a grin, Tyrant couldn't tell due to the mask.

"Ok. So is there any point to your visit exactly?"

"Depends, what are you planning on doing?"

"Beating up some Hunters, then thinking for a bit, then going home."

**But before home; some chicken. We love chicken, and I'm hungry.**

"Well then yes. I'm here to help you kill some hunters, and eat some chicken!"

"When did I mention chicken?" Tyrant sighed as Deadpool pointed upward.

"I can read you know."

_**Yeah, only just. And you like looking at the pictures more.**_

_**Ooooh, do we get chicken?**_

**Hahahaha his voices are dumber than me!**

"What the hell is he on about?"

"Oh he hasn't taught you how to break the fourth wall? I gather he must know by some kind of Father / son type deal that you haven't been let in on."

_**Probably.**_

_**Maybe.**_

"Definitely the reason, yup. Now let's kick some ass and take some names!" Deadpool threw Tyrant a sword which seemed to appear from nowhere. "It's my old one. Never done me wrong; consider it a late birthday present."

"For which birthday?"

"Erm, whichever."

And back at Thomas'

"So what you're saying is, yet again you kept something from me?" Thomas was angry now. Even if Keith had come clean about Tyrant's other personality, or whatever it was. It didn't change the fact that he had kept it a secret.

"I didn't want to bother you with it, it was easily rectified and I didn't want you to worry." Keith replied, exhausted from explaining his side of the story for the fourth or fifth time. "You didn't need to know, it was for your own good."

"Yes, of course, as is the case with you. If you don't think someone needs to know something, or it's supposedly for their own good. You just won't tell them."

"Did you tell Tyrant about Madison? Where she is, what happened, anything?"

"No, well, I told him she's the daughter of a famous mutant, and that she inherited one of his powers but not the other, and that she has considered becoming part of the brotherhood." Thomas looked away from Keith after finishing his sentence, the look of judgement was too much for him to handle right now.

"That's all you told him? THAT'S ALL YOU TOLD HIM! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Well it was for his own good."

"YOU GOD DAMN HYPOCRITE! YOU JUST MOANED AT ME FOR NOT TELLING YOU SOMETHING YOU WANTED TO KNOW A MINUTE AGO!" Keith was furious, his face was red with anger, and his eyes were blood shot. "Now I remember why we split in the first place. You were always such a hypocrite, always thought you knew best. Do you have any idea what you have just done too that poor boy? He's probably more confused now than he was before. You know how guilty he gets."

"I just hope he doesn't bump into her father." Thomas quipped, acting like he didn't care about what he had just done.

"That is it! We're leaving when the sun comes up, and you are not going to come with us! If you want to live on the new campus then fine, but stay out of my way."

"Well where will you stay until its built? It'll take at least a month for it to happen even with my connections and money."

"We'll find somewhere!"

At that exact point Tyrant walked through the door. Clothes bloodied, holding his arm which was gashed open and healing slowly. And with a sword in his hand which was covered in blood.

"What the fuck have you done?" Keith and Thomas gasped at the same time.

"Oh don't mind me. I'm just gonna go to sleep, I need to think too now I cleared my head. Oh and I saw dad, and erm, well the old school site is no longer infested with hunters."

"You saw Wade? When? What did he say?" Thomas was the one talking, Keith didn't have a chance to get a word in and he knew it. So he just stood there waiting.

"Well, when I got to the school I saw loads of hunters and then he kinda turned up. We talked for a bit and then he threw me a sword and we killed quite a few hunters, about eleven. They ran off and I wandered about in the ruins for a bit, figured some stuff out. And then we had chicken." Tyrant smiled uncomfortably as Thomas gawped at Tyrant in disbelief, Keith on the other hand was grinning with joy at the bluntness of Tyrant's words

"You, bu bu bu..." Thomas stammered; mouth wide open before Keith cut in.

"Look Tyrant, I'm glad you figured out some stuff out and cleared your mind a bit. I'm not overly happy that you killed a bunch of mutant hunters, but in all fairness they would've killed you without thinking twice about it. Those wounds seem pretty small considering the amount of them you would've faced no doubt. Wade protected you?"

"Hardly. He ran off in the other direction, we took half each. The only reason I'm so safe is because the training I got when I was younger was so damn good. That and this sword is surprisingly easy to use." Tyrant stretched, his shoulder crunched "Better. Anyway can i go now?"

"No. I'm not finished with my questions yet." Thomas snapped out of his gawping and stared intently at Tyrant. Not willing to let him move an inch from where he was.

"Yeah, you can go Tyrant. Get some sleep, we can continue this tomorrow. Right Thomas?"

Thomas sighed "Oh alright, go on get upstairs."

Tyrant walked past them and approached the stairs "You know I heard your argument. And now I know her name."

"How long were you outside?"

"Long enough. Couldn't take my arm off my wounds for a while. Thanks guys." Tyrant then proceeded to wander up the stairs and into his room. Once his door was closed Thomas looked at Keith.

"Great. He knows her name now, what the hell are we going to do?"

"Let him find her. That's what he wants."

* * *

**So that's that, finally our protagonist awakens! And a visit from daddy Deapool. What more could you want? other than more chapters I suppose. I hit a bit of a brick wakll currently writing wise but I'm trying, and hopefully I should have some new chapters from the proof reader soon to give to you all. Like a mediocre santa.**

**LATERS ON THE MENJAY!**


	5. Chapter 4: Remember

**One day i will actually get myself organised and start updating regularly, however untill then... RANDOM CHAPTER! I have been taking a break due to Coursework at school and such but i promise i will try harder to get some new stuff done and sent off to be proof read, and then after a while i will hopefully get it back blah blah blah you get the point. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: REMEMBER**

Sprite awoke to the sound of the door closing, and then muffled voices. Getting up, she peered through the crack in the door to see Tyrant having a conversation with both Keith and Thomas. Of course she knew they were down there anyway, the reason she had woken up was that she was already half awake from their argument when Tyrant had wandered in. She checked her watch; half three in the morning. Where had he been all this time? She opened the door a little wider to get a good look at them. Seeing Tyrants wounds she gasped and ducked back into her room. Where had he been? Why did he have so many wounds? Was he ok? She looked back out of her door and saw the sword he was holding. It was Deadpool's, she knew that much. As Tyrant began to walk toward the stairs he stopped for a few seconds and said something about names. She hid in the shadows as he came up the stairs "Hey Emma, surprised you're awake at this hour." He carried on walking not even looking her way. A few seconds later his door closed.

"Emma you may as well come down. We know you're awake and were trying to listen in." Keith called. Sprite obliged coming out of her room and walking down the stairs. As she wandered down they walked into the living room and she followed. "So. What did you hear?" Keith asked her.

"Not a lot, you better fill me in. Why is he injured?" Sprite looked at them both with worry and expectancy in her eyes.

"He went to the school to try and jog his memory, see if he could force himself to remember anything. Hunters were everywhere and Wade showed up randomly-" Keith began but Thomas butted in.

"Wilson never turns up randomly. You know that, he wants something."

"Well yes, I'll admit he does tend to have ulterior motives, but he may have just been concerned for Ty's well being. He is his dad after all." Sprite retorted

"Concerned for Jak? Are you mad? He isn't concerned for anyone but himself!" Thomas argued

"Sprite has a point, he is Tyrant's father. There is every possibility that he was worried about him."

"I doubt that very much."

"Why do you hate Ty's dad so much? What has Deadpool ever done to you?" Sprite interjected, aiming her frustration at Thomas who seemed to be adamant Deadpool had no feelings for anyone but himself.

"Because he has never proven himself to be worthy of being a father, he was never around during Jak's younger years, he barely even noticed when Mystique kidnapped him, Mary and her parents to try and get to Pyro."

"Mary?" Sprite questioned.

"Tyrant's mother, Pyro's long suffering sister. It was only when Tyrant was born that he remade contact with her. Although in his defence, he did feel a great deal of remorse beforehand." Keith spoke up. Knowing a lot about Tyrant's past, he felt he should be the one to explain.

"I knew he was related to Pyro, but I never realised it was like that."

"Yeah. Tyrant was the only one Pyro managed to save. His sister and parents both died."

"Because he was alone! If Wilson had been there-" Thomas was determined to put Deadpool down as much as he could.

"He couldn't have been there because he was doing his job elsewhere. He didn't even find out he had a son until five months after the kidnapping, Mary never told him. And Mystique targeted Pyro not Wade. Cut the poor man some slack." Keith replied, Sprite could tell Keith trusted Deadpool enough to defend him without questioning himself.

"Well he still didn't take his son when we asked him."

"That is because quite rightly he pointed out that a father who has too travel a lot and kill people all the time is hardly the sort of father a kid needs."

"Oh that is it! I'm going to bed. Good night!" Thomas stormed out of the room.

"Did Deadpool really care that much about Ty?"

"Surprisingly yes. I didn't believe it myself at first but he really did care about him. He sent us a ton of money to help with the costs of building the school. And sent us stuff he'd found on missions if he thought they'd be any use to us."

"Stuff like what?"

"Well it started off with weapons, which at the time we didn't need. But, up until recently they were used for training." Keith looked Sprite dead in the eye. "Listen, Thomas hates Wade, or Deadpool since you seem to use his hero name."

"He's hardly a hero..."

"That's where you are wrong, Wade is a hero. He has saved us on multiple occasions from running out of money and has asked nothing in return other than the safety of his son and a place to stay when he is in the country. He was the one who found all those old weapons. He could have kept them but he gave them to us. He also sent us a ton of first editions from one hit he did."

"Well when you put it like that. Anyway, I want to know what's up with Ty." Sprite returned to the original conversation.

"Well, Deadpool turned up. They fought a bunch of hunters, killed eleven. Tyrant had a bit of a think, god knows if he remembered anything. And then apparently they got chicken. I can only assume that Deadpool dropped him off here while me and Thomas were arguing as Tyrant appears to know Madison's name."

"Does he know?"

"No he doesn't, and don't tell him. He needs to find things out on his own."

"He deserves to be told she's joined forces with that monster!"

"He deserves to yes, but we can't tell him. If he finds that out it may change his mind about trying to remember."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Yes. He loved her remember?"

"Loved yes, he can't remember her now, how can he love her?"

"He knows he did. And now he knows her name, it's not fair to try and get him to forget someone he loved."

"You're right I'm sorry. Ok so we don't tell him."

"What don't you tell me?" They both turned around to see Tyrant standing in the doorway. Red faced "What are you deciding to not tell me?"

"It's for your own good, its better if you figure stuff out for yourself." Keith responded with warm tone.

"Well then help me!"

"Keith, we ought to tell him something, we should help him." Sprite pleaded.

"We can't he has to remember things from his perspective."

"Oh you suck Keith! You really suck! You're hiding things from me and you're not going to even help me? You suck man. I'm going to bed." Tyrant walked off back up the stairs.

"Wait Ty! I'll come with you! Keith you seriously need to re-think your strategy." Sprite followed Tyrant up the stairs, leaving Keith on his own.

"Shit. She's going to tell him something, and if he remembers something bad, then this isn't going to end well."

Sprite was sitting on the end of Tyrant's bed. He was weeping. "God damn it. Why do I cry now?"

"Oh shush, you cried before."

"No I didn't"

"Really?" Sprite thought for a few seconds "No I guess you didn't."

"Tell me something. Anything that might jog my brain."

"Well she was my roommate, we spent a lot of time together, and she shared your time for the top level in the danger room."

Tyrant sprung up quickly. Sprite looked at him, his eyes were moving exceptionally quickly as if he was dreaming. "Ty? Are you ok?" Tyrant fell backwards.

"She was the best at the danger room. She didn't need weapons, I did. She had only recently transferred to the school, like you she came from the school in America. For the same reason, to get away from her parents."

"Yeah, we came at the same time because we were best friends."

"Get out. I need to think."

"What?"

"Out now. And Emma?" Sprite stood in the door way

"Yes?"

"Thanks, and sorry for being rude."

"It's ok. It must suck to lose your memory. Especially when it's just one person."

"Damn straight."

**Damn straight. Damn straight. The only thing that's come out of this that's good is that you have me now and I'm being nice to you.**

"Shut up head voice."

**You shut up. She said something about the brotherhood before she left.**

Tyrant's eyes began to move around quickly again.

"Wonder if he remembered anything else? I'll talk to him tomorrow." Sprite whispered as she walked to her room.

* * *

**Its a short chapter, im sorry**


	6. Chapter 5: Leaving Home

**Ok, so this is the first update in ages. I wrote this chapter ages ago so The're may well be some angsty undertones and for that I am sorry, however I wasnt about to rewrite and entire chapter so here goes. Chapter 6 will be up either tomorrow or thursday, or friday. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: LEAVING HOME**

Early the next morning everyone was awoken by an almighty yell. Keith was the first to respond. "What the hell was that?"

"Don't ask me I don't know!" Yelled Shade; who had just opened the door to his room.

A bark came from down stairs which meant Irish had found the cause of the noise

"Well at least we know it's safe. If Irish has found it then it can't be an intruder!" Sprite laughed from inside her room

"Screw you ya damn water fairy!" Screamed Irish "There's nout wrong wi' my sense o' smell! I'm just a tad hung over 's all."

"So what's all the noise about?" Goggles sleepily asked, joining in the conversation.

"Yeh need t' get down here pronto." Irish called "We have a sligh' problem."

"It's so weird how Irish he sounds when he's hung over." Said Sprite quietly

"I know, very odd." Replied Goggles, stifling a laugh.

The laughter soon stopped when they got to the bottom of the stairs and saw why they had all been woken up so early. Tyrant was laying on the floor, his eyes spinning unnaturally fast in his head as blood began to trickle out of his nose. The laptop lying next to him showing a student profile page. "Shit." The one word that escaped Keith's mouth as he looked at the screen "It's Half Pint's student profile."

"And what's wrong with him?" Thomas asked. To everyone's surprise Sprite was the one who responded, not Keith

"He's remembering, he did this thing yesterday when I told him Madison was my roommate." She bent down and propped him up to try and stabilise him "Someone get tissues, and ice, he's burning up." Tyrant's eyes began to turn black "The other side of him is breaching through! Quickly!"

"Hurry guys, we're losing him! If you lose him I lose him!" Tyrant screamed. "I'm taking control over our powers because he can't handle what this is doing to him. Hurry!"

"What is it doing?" Sprite asked, panicking at the convulsions Tyrant's body currently going through.

"The additional brain usage is causing his powers to go into overdrive." Tyrant gasped "It hurts, I'm losing control. Must, keep, hold, of, powers. Need, ice, now." Sprite was looking around panicking "Idiot, your, power, use it." Sprite clapped and tried to coat Tyrant's head in ice, she was having trouble as Tyrant's body heat was melting the ice as quickly as she was making it.

"Irish turn on a tap!" Sprite screamed. Tyrant was now bleeding from his mouth as well, his eyes had closed.

"'s on!" Irish yelled. Sprite then summoned the water through the house and froze Tyrant in nearly a ton of ice. However it began to melt quickly.

"Damn it, try to control yourself Emma! You can freeze him!" she tried harder, the ice re froze. Tyrant turned, the ice melted inside and he faced her, and opened his eyes. She sighed as she saw one blue and one green looking at her. He looked ashamedly at her.

"Sorry, am I safe?" he looked around and saw the ice. He touched one part and it melted "Apparently not."

"You remember now?" Sprite asked.

"I think so, but something isn't right. I still can't remember her face. And I don't know why her behaviour suddenly changed."

"So what are you going to do?" Keith asked from behind him. Tyrant turned to face him "What do you feel you should do?"

"I'm gonna find her, can you guys help me?"

Thomas, Irish, Shade and goggles walked into the room. "No, they can't" Thomas said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. And I can't let you go either." Keith sighed.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." Tyrant got angry and pushed into the ice, melting it. "Ha, I'm leaving. And I'm gonna find her. And you aren't going to stop me."

Keith closed his eyes. And just as Tyrant was about to break free of the ice, he fell over and fainted.

"I can stop you, for now at least." Keith looked around. "Don't judge me, we can't let him leave. Not yet anyway. He doesn't know what's best."

"So now you're on my side." Thomas said.

"No. I just think we should try to make him think before we let him do what he wants."

"Of course." Thomas responded sarcastically. "Ok. Sprite, take him downstairs." Sprite sighed and manipulated the ice down stairs back to the room Tyrant was in when they first got there.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Tyrant woke up, he had melted through the ice earlier and had now been on the floor for a while. "Time?" he asked Sprite, who was sitting on a chair on the other side of the room.

"Late enough for you to leave. But before I let you go. Where are you going?"

"Castle of Mey. It's in Scotland. I think it's where the brotherhood is recruiting in the UK, it's where I think She's gone." Tyrant looked at Sprite pleadingly "You aren't going to try and stop me going are you?"

"Part of me thinks I should. But no, I'm not going to stop you from going. You go where you want. If it'll help you, then who am I to try and stop you." Tyrant smiled, and was about to say something before Sprite spoke again "No I will not come with you. I'm not risking it out there, Keith doesn't want you to leave due to the hunters. And I'm not going to risk my life if you're wrong. You are strong enough to defend yourself. I'm not." She looked around before speaking again "Stay there, I've got something you might find useful." She ran upstairs.

**Let's go already! I'm bored!**

"No, we're waiting. Thanks for saving us back there by the way."

**No problem. If you die, I die after all, remember?**

"Oh yeah, forgot about that."

**What's she gone to get anyway? She's taking ages! I wanna go noooooow!**

"What are you a child? Calm down for goodness sake she'll be here in a minute."

Just as Tyrant finished talking Sprite re-entered the basement carrying a bag and an odd shaped package. She handed both to Tyrant, who looked bewildered. She looked at him and explained "One is some clothes for you to wear while you are on your travels. The other is something I've owned for quite some time but never actually had a use for." Tyrant opened the latter, to find a Sword. He weighed it in his hands.

"Perfectly weighted. Do you have my dad's one too?" Sprite handed him a second blade "Oh Em's you're so damn great. You know that?" She blushed.

"You haven't called me that in ages." Tyrant looked at her rather bemused at her blushing.

"Really? I mean it's not exactly a special name or anything; it's just shorter than Emma. And more personal that Sprite."

"I know, I know. Now, is there anything else you need?"

"Er, nope not that I can think of."

"Then get out of here. And Ty?"

"Yes Emma?"

"Come back safely. With or without her."

"Will do, see ya." He got all his stuff together. Put the swords on his back. Dried off and hugged her briefly before going on his way, making sure to slam the front door as he left.

"Damn you Ty. You had to make sure they all knew you had left. Well I suppose I ought to pretend to be asleep." She sat back down on the chair and closed her eyes. Trying to seem as natural as possible.

Keith was the first one down "Emma, you might as well stop pretending, I've been awake for the past hour, I know you helped him leave."

Keeping her eyes closed, Sprite simply replied "Then why didn't you stop me?"

"Because I know he would have left anyway."

Goggles was next down. "Damn it he left, I was going to give him these!" He held out two semi automatic pistols. They looked like Goggles had made them himself.

"Why were you going to give him guns?" Rayflex asked, who was standing behind Goggles now. Peering over his shoulder.

"Well I was going to give him this staff." Said shade, who had wandered down stairs carrying a large wooden staff which appeared to be hand crafted.

"I was gonna go with him." Said Irish, who was sitting in the basement in the shape of a Chimp.

"I thought that mouse was acting strange." Emma thought out loud.

"You were all going to help him? What if he gets himself killed? You should be keeping him here!" Thomas shouted

"Yes, something isn't quite right with you. Goggles have you figured it out yet?" Keith spoke over the top of Thomas who was yelling and running around.

"I think it might be a brain wave interrupter, essentially a gadget or tool that disrupts Thomas' normal thought pattern and makes him almost robotic in his determination to one cause."

"Which in this case is to stop us going with Tyrant, And to make him angry with us for not going; any idea who would have access to that sort of thing?"

"Evil mutants maybe? But who would have a grudge against Tyrant?" Goggles looked perplexed

"Maybe not a grudge. Maybe someone wants him to join their cause."

"Shit, Ty is going to find the Brotherhood. He's convinced they have Half Pint."

"We need to get after him now!" Shade was running for the door.

"Wait, we need to fix Thomas first I think."Goggles pointed at Thomas, who was now rolling around on the floor speaking gibberish.

"He's probably gotten pretty far already, we aren't going to miss much if we help him out first. Let's sort him out then." Sprite iced Thomas to the floor. "Get searching lads. We don't have all day."

**You realise they're probably going to follow us to try and bring us back right?**

"Yeah, which is why I'm moving fast. Shut up."

**I'm hungry, you hungry?**

"Of course I am."

**Can we stop for KFC?**

"In a minute."

**Oh boo you whore.**

"When will you shut up?"

**When I feel like it.**

* * *

**Ok so theres a few problems with this chapter, still no X-men. This is because I wrote the chapter while still going with my original plan in the story which had the X-men appearing about half way through, I've sorted that problem as far as they will be cropping up in chapter 6, and then they'll start becoming more prevelant there after. As always reviews are appriciated and at the end of Chapter 6 I'll be asking a very important question of you.  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Searching

**Ok so here goes, again the majority of this chapter was written a while ago and I just never got round to finishing it. This is also the longest chapter ive ever written as far as I am aware. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: SEARCHING**

**Part 1: Tyrant's Story.**

"Ok fine, we can get some KFC." Tyrant relented. Head voice had been talking about it for a whole hour and Tyrant had finally had enough. So he agreed in the hope Head voice would actually shut up.

**Yay! There's one over there. Let's go let's go!**

After that, the chicken wanting head voice changed the subject. Although what he changed it too wasn't all that legal.

**We need a car. Let's steal one! Can we steal a car please! Just a little bit of theft?**

"No."

**Oh man! You suck! Come on, just one car. It's going to take ages if we walk all the way to Scotland. It's like a millennia away!**

"Shut up. Shut the hell up now or I swear I will end us both." Tyrant rubbed his temples. Having a head voice was rather exhausting.

**Look I'm just trying to help. I'm not saying we should steal a GOOD car, just a car that works.**

"Look. I'm not stealing a car. And if I was going to, I would steal an awesome car, not some old banger."

**Then lets steal an awesome car.**

"Ok."

**YES!**

"Wait! You just used reverse psychology on me! Damn you Head voice!" A random passerby had just stopped to stare at Tyrant. "Er, I'm not crazy. I swear."

**Nice save.**

"Shut up you. Oh not you, the guy in my... um, head."

**He so thinks you're crazy.**

"Look do you want me to burn us? I can heal and deal with the pain but you can't, you haven't felt my pain because when my powers surfaced they-" Tyrant suddenly realised what he was saying. And the stranger had his phone to his ear. "Shit."

**Well done idiot. Now we really need a car. Run down the road until we find a car park.**

Tyrant did as Head voice said without questioning it. Running as fast as he could in any direction that wasn't backward. For once Head voice wasn't being an idiot.

**I'm never an Idiot! Also since when was I called Head voice?**

"What are you on about?" Tyrant asked. Unaware of who or what Head voice was talking to.

**I'm talking to the writer, hush up for a bit. I wanna see if he responds. The damn guy can't write for peanu-**

Head voice suddenly went silent.

Eventually Tyrant found a car park, hunting around looking for a vehicle he could use "See anything you like Head voice?" Tyrant asked. He made his way up to the top of the car park and found a rather large Jeep waiting for him "Excellent." Tyrant said. As his eyes turned black. "You realise unless you bring me back in my full capacity the readers will get pissed off right?" Tyrant said at the air, arrogantly sure that Head voice was important. "I can Read that you know. Just because he can't break the Fourth wall doesn't mean I can't. Look I promise I'll be good if you bring me back; even if you are writing my lines. I won't attack you verbally anymore." Tyrant suddenly realised maybe if he did something bad Head voice might come back. So he broke into the Jeep. Instantly the alarm went off, but he stabbed a sword into the dashboard and it stopped. "So how do we start the car?"

**We need to snap off the bit underneath the steering wheel first. Hey look my words are back again!**

Tyrant kicked the plastic under the steering wheel; it broke off leaving a bunch of wires to hang "Now what?"

**Don't you remember that program with those guys who used to steal cars? They worked with that guy who did the Formula 1 stuff.**

"Ah yes, find the mother switch," he located a small black block "We need something to put in it to turn on the car." Tyrant noted, waiting for a response.

**Check the back pack. I would say use a sword but that's a waste of a sword.**

Tyrant opened the backpack, and pulled out a flathead screwdriver "Perfect."

**A little convenient no?**

Meanwhile at Thomas' house. The guys were getting ready to leave. "So Thomas, that's what happened, you were a cock." Sprite finished explaining to Thomas. Who was in tears.

"I really said all those things? I did those things?" Thomas gasped in between sobs.

"Yes; this is why we have to leave, now. We can't take you with us because you would be in danger. And frankly you'd slow us down." Keith looked at the others "You ready?" they nodded. Shade directed everyone to the front door.

"We need to let them say goodbye." Sprite stood up and shook Thomas' hand. She then joined Shade, Goggles and Rayflex by the door. Leaving Irish and Keith in the living room.

"Bye Dad." Irish said softly before giving Thomas a hug "You cocked up but it wasn't your fault so I'll let you off."

"You haven't called me dad since you were eleven." Thomas replied, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah, this whole thing has made me realise how important family is. You two and Jak are the closest thing I've ever had, so thanks for that." He stood uncomfortably for a moment "See ya." He wandered off toward the door.

"Who's a thought I'd adopt a blue cat eared mutant?" Thomas said, smiling slightly as he looked up at Keith expectantly.

"Well you've known him since he was born; you saved his life and took him in to your home. What did you expect?" Keith chuckled as he began to walk away "See ya later Thomas."

"I'm sorry about us." Thomas said quietly "I didn't want us to end up like this."

"Like what?"

"Angry with each other. At each other's throats constantly. Distant."

"Well if I make it back alive, then we'll see what we can do. I mean if you're moving into the new campus we need to get along."

"Can we try again?"

"You think we could manage being together?"

"I think we could try again."

"Ah ha! I told you they were gay!" Rayflex held out his hand, Shade and Goggles handed him ten pounds each, Irish and Sprite just looked on disapprovingly.

"We could have told you that." Sprite said, gesturing at herself and Irish.

"That would've ruined the fun." Rayflex stuck his tongue out. Keith walked over to them.

"Ok lets go team." Keith said cheerily, picking up his stuff.

"So you're gay?" Rayflex asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Why? Do you want a little something something?" Keith burst out with unadulterated laughter as he finished his sentence.

"Ewwwww you're like 70 or something... Plus I aint gay." Rayflex retorted defensively.

"Hey! I'm Thirty eight!" Keith responded, stopping quickly.

"Fourty!" Came Thomas' voice from the living room.

"Ok we're leaving. Thanks for grassing me up Thomas!" Keith shouted.

"No worries." Called Thomas. They left and closed the door. As they began to walk away from the house Rayflex piped up again.

"So how long have you been gay?"

"Since I knew what I was doing."

"So like five years?" Rayflex jibed

"No, twenty two years."

"Ewwwwwwwwwww. Gross!"

"You asked."

"Wait wasn't that when Thomas brought Irish to you?" Sprite asked expectantly.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe." Keith smiled "Let's keep to the task at hand shall we?"

"Yes I think I'd prefer that" Shade said quietly. Goggles nodded furiously in agreement.

Meanwhile. Tyrant had picked up a hitchhiker.

"So what were you doing standing in the middle of the motorway, dad?"

"I was seeing if you'd notice me!" Wade replied happily, bouncing around on the seat next to him "Road trip! Road trip! Road trip! Oooh a fox! Run it over!"

Tyrant drove around the fox "No. You're so damn childish you know that? This is why I won't let you drive."

"You meanie." The elder Wilson pouted "You never let me have any fun."

"Dad I hardly ever see you. How can I stop you having fun?"

"Shut up Assface."

"Look who's talking. Have you seen your face recently?"

"Shut up, you're the fruit of my loins, what does that say about you?"

"Leave me alone. So this guy you know, where does he live? More importantly does he even like you?"

"Sure he does. And he lives... that way!" Deadpool pointed down a junction that Tyrant had to swerve to get down.

"He better do, we need this car changed up. New plates, and a new paint job."

The conversation took a strange turn as they drove on.

"So, this chick you're looking for, you hittin' that?" Deadpool asked

"No, I mean, I don't know. Probably not, I don't remember being her boyfriend or anything."

"You don't remember squat. That means nothing, do you want to be hittin' that?"

"Could you stop using the term hittin'? It's rather grotesque."

"OOOOH look at the fancy man using his long words."

"Ah be quiet. Also, I don't know what I want in regards to Half Pint."

"Half Pint?"

"Her mutant name."

"Riiiiiiiiight."

Awkward silence fell upon the car until they got to Deadpool's supposed friend who was going to help them.

"YO RANDY! WHERE YOU AT?" Deadpool shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Since when do you talk like that?"

"Since forever, Duh! Oh, yo Randy! 'sapnin ma man? Yo' gonna sort me out wit' some wheels?"

"Damn straight I is, just not like how ya was 'Spectin me too." Said Randy. Tyrant instantly noticed that the man in front of him was a very white male in his early thirties, trying to be Black, or Hispanic and failing miserably.

"Oh fo' reals? Whatcha gots fo' me den ma man?" Replied Deadpool, who was trying not to laugh.

"I got yo an' ya boy some new shit I be' workin' oown fo' some time fo' ya, come checkit."

He directed them into the garage where sat some sort of Japanese 4x4 with a red and black paint job, and a gun turret.

"Wow." Deadpool mouthed, apparently speechless for the first time in his life.

"Where did you get this?" Tyrant asked.

"Ask no question, get no lies ma frien'." Randy replied, grinning.

"Fair enough." Tyrant said quietly, not wanting to upset the pretend Hispanic / Black man. Randy threw him the keys and went to walk out of the garage.

"Ima go indoors now, you cracka's have fun." Randy yawned briefly "Ima keep the jeep though, as payment for this thang."

"Jolly dee." Tyrant waved Randy off. Deadpool was already in the Car.

"Let's go Dude! Now now now!"

"Ok ok dad calm down. Jeez what's wrong with you?"

"Well... There's my cancer, my head voices, my-"

"I meant beyond your usual problems."

"Oh. I guess it could be that I'm looking forward to having an adventure with my son. Who I haven't spent that much time with and whom I didn't realise I had so much in common with."

"Oh dad, thanks dude."

"Or it could be the burrito I had for lunch."

"I had a feeling that was coming."

**I knew it was coming.**

_Where the hell have you been_

**I wandered off while that wierd guy was talking, oooh nice car.**

"I know right! It's awesome!" Deadpool cheered

**Forgot he could read this.**

_Read what?_

**You still haven't figured it out?**

_Eh?_

"Dude. We're fictional. You are just a character someone made up." Deadpool looked at his son with a look of pure shame.

"What are you talking about? You two are crazy." Tyrant started the car.

Deadpool raised one eyebrow. "You didn't know that already?"

"Yes, let's just go shall we?" Tyrant drove off and made his way toward their destination.

Meanwhile the guys were trying to figure out where Tyrant had gone.

"I'm sure it's this way. Look at the evidence; he needed to go to Scotland, he'll take the quickest route." Sprite said assuredly.

"Are you dense? There will be hunters all over that route. He would've taken this route, up the eastern side, along the coast." Shade responded angrily. "What makes you think you know best all of a sudden?"

"I know him the best out of all of us."

"Bollocks!" Shade shouted. "You have no idea. I know exactly what you think, you think that you must know him best because you, Oh I don't even know what you feel for him. Well here's some news, that means sweet fuck all."

"I concur." Goggles finally spoke up, he had been staring at the map they were all standing around "That your feelings do not mean you know Tyrant better, not that either route is better. This route-" He marked a route up on the map "Is the most likely to be the correct."

Everyone began to argue. Sprite suggesting her psychic link enabled her to know where Tyrant was; Shade countering that suggestion with suggestions that if that were true, they would have found him already; Goggles pointing out that arguing was not helpful, and that he had the largest brain capacity and so would be most likely to know which way Tyrant had gone. During all the arguments, Keith had been sitting silently watching the commotion.

"Shut up! All of you!" he shouted eventually; everyone turned and looked at him. "We split up, Sprite take your route up the centre, take someone with you."

Rayflex walked over to her "I'll go; I trust her enough to know we will find Ty soon."

Shade scoffed "As expected."

"Then you take your route up the east." Keith interjected before Rayflex could try to start a fight "Who will you take?"

"Irish?" Shade looked over, Irish nodded, and leapt down from the tree he had been sitting in.

"I'll go with Goggles then" Keith nodded toward Goggles, who smiled back. "Keep your transmitters on at all times. Update if you see any trace of Tyrant or if you see anything that could help the others."

They all nodded, and went in different directions.

**Part 2: Sprite and Rayflex.**

"So where are we going exactly?" Rayflex asked eventually, unsure if they were even on track. "I know you have a route, but are we really going to walk all the way?"

Sprite was silent. She had the same facial expression on her face as she did back when they split up; One of anger, discontent and hatred. After a couple of minutes she spoke "How dare he try to make me look stupid. He thinks he knows Tyrant more than me? Thinks he's more important than me?"

"Well..." Rayflex thought about trying to explain that Shade probably was more important to Tyrant than her, as he had known Shade longer, and they had helped each other out of scrapes many times. They had up until recently been Training partners; and had decided to teach the younger students now as they felt it to be a better use of their time. But his common sense told him not to. "He isn't here now, it's just us."

She turned on him suddenly "Yes, why have you decided to come along? You could've gone with one of the others. Why pick me?"

"Because I think you have the best route. Would you rather I go?"

"No, you could come in useful I suppose."

"Good, shall we continue?"

"Yes, and no we won't be walking all the way. I have a plan." She made a large ice platform "Hop on." He did as he was told "You might want to hold on." Sprite said coyly. Rayflex held on to her sides, she pushed him away. "No, on to those. Idiot." She said, pointing at the handles that appeared next to him.

"They weren't there a minute ago." Rayflex confusedly stated

"Sure they weren't." Sprite chuckled the ice block flew up, and off toward Leicester

Within a few minutes they came across some trouble. They hadn't noticed until the ice they were sitting on shattered, and they found themselves falling out of the sky. Rayflex looked down which convinced him rather quickly that they were going to die. And promptly began to sob uncontrollably. "We're gonna die! We're going to land on the floor and we're going to die, we'll become a massive human jam pile on the ground!"

"Well if we're lucky we might take a couple of them out in the process." Sprite pointed at the hunters under them "Will you quit your crying already? We're going to be fine." she mustered up the power to create a ball of water solid enough to cushion the fall so they would be unhurt. They continued to fall to the ground as Rayflex continued to scream uncontrollably until they hit the ground.

"Am I dead?" he opened his eyes, noticing the ball of water.

"Well not yet, but they have guns. We might die shortly."

"Wait I can fix this." Rayflex let out multiple bursts of energy which knocked some of the hunters down, unfortunately it wasn't enough to kill any of them.

"I thought you said you could fix it!" Sprite yelled, ducking for cover and pulling up a huge ice shield to try and protect them from the bullets being fired at her and Rayflex.

"Give me some time to build up some energy! It takes time to get anything more than a concussive force! These damn gloves have side effects you know!" Rayflex yelled over the sound of the carnage around them.

"Take them off then you freakin' idiot!" Sprite screamed.

"Are you insane! Do you have any idea what that could do?"

Sprite yelped as a bullet hit her in the arm, causing her shield to melt off instantly, another bullet caught her in the stomach and she slumped to the floor. Blood began to pour out of her. Rayflex knew there was only one way in which to save her.

He unstrapped his gloves, and threw them off, unleashing a huge power wave that ripped through a fair deal of the hunters, the only ones remaining were those still in decent cover. Rayflex fell to his knees in pain, forcing his hands closed before they started giving off energy pulses again. "That burst emptied me of energy, I'm essentially unarmed now, please don't kill me, I beg of you, we mutants didn't ask to be made like this!" He closed his eyes, expecting to feel pain as hundreds of bullets hit his body, instead he heard one shot, one bullet tear across his arm. He heard a bizarre noise, and the sound of every single hunter remaining being cut in half by an unearthly weapon. He then felt a strong punch, and passed out.

**Part 3: Shade and Irish.**

"How dare she suggest she knows him better, we've known him way longer than she has!" Shade whined, as he had been for the past hour. Irish shook his head as he swung from tree to tree in the form of a bright purple monkey.

"You know how she gets when people start questioning her, more so now than before. Just forget about it" Irish sighed, he was beginning to get bored with the constant anger coming from Shade. He was also getting tired from swinging. Jumping from the tree he was on, he shifted into the shape of a small red mouse, and slipped into Shade's pocket.

"Tired? Told you swinging wasn't as useful as you thought. I suppose you're right though, she's always had a problem with being wrong. It's no change from usual really. Still, we're gonna find Ty first." Shade broke into a sprint toward the nearest train station.

"Yeah, considering we have no easy way to travel, we'll obviously get there first." Irish's voice emanated from Shade's pocket, filled with sarcasm.

"You could fly us if you tried..."

"NO! I refuse to be used as a vehicle, it's demeaning and it also allows you to be lazy."

"But a dragon to ride on would be really useful now."

"It's not happening; now get a damn ticket before I start getting angry, a train is the best way of travelling unfound." Shade started to put change into the machine. However the TV apparently had other ideas.

"Hello, Mutants" The voice sounded strong, yet calm. "I know there are a few of you out there, the main members of the young Xavier's British school." Shade turned around slowly to see who was addressing them as Irish poked his head out of the pocket he had commandeered. Shade was the first to react

"Magneto... What is he doing on the TV?"

As if hearing the confusion Magneto gave them the answer they wanted "I'm here to relay a message from my new acquaintance, whom I believe you know." A cruel grin stretched across Magneto's face "She has asked me to inform you that she wishes not to be found, and that if you know what is best for you, you will quit your conquest to find her." He chuckled before continuing "She also wanted me to ask you to make sure your Rottweiler of a friend gives up chase. However I would very much like to meet your little friend, he may prove... useful to me. That is all." The picture changed back to news coverage and those who had been watching the bizarre transmission began to look around to see if anyone else had noticed the change in program.

"Shade, we have to get a move on." Irish remarked looking up "Get out of the train station, now. We're travelling by a faster means."

Shade continued to look at the screen for a few seconds before snapping out of the trance he was in "Ok, I'll get to a field somewhere so you can change." Shade quickly turned around, and sprinted back out of the train station, within seconds however, he stopped.

"Yo, what's happening" Irish started, shade cut him off before he could continue

"Hunters, shush, we need to keep a low profile. Talking mice is not a good way of doing so." In front of Shade and Irish stood a large team of hunters, searching around in the area for anyone, or thing that looked suspicious.

"Apparently they're well organised, they must be looking for those targeted by the speech."

"How could they know to look here?" Irish questioned "It was on TV, magneto couldn't know where we are, surely."

"Unless he has some way tracking us." Shade said as he looked around "The destruction of the school after Madison left is worthy of inspection from Magneto, Thomas' behaviour is testimony to that."

One hunter strayed away from the group, apparently interested in something behind the trees. Shade watched as the hunter walked over to a small clearing, and then got ripped in half, his dying screams alerted the rest of his group and they descended on the location within seconds. Shade knew however, that they were too late to catch the man who just tore another in half; as a large figure with long dirty blonde hair had leapt off into the distance Fast enough to escape, but just slow enough to be seen. Shade began to shake in fear "Sabertooth is following us, we need to get out of here now"

"Screw waiting for a clear area, we're going now." Irish leapt out of his pocket based hidey hole and shifted into the shape of a huge eagle "get on." Shade did as he was told, and before the Hunters had an opportunity to register what had happened, Irish was out of range.

**Part 4: Goggles and Keith.**

Keith and Goggles walked silently for a few hours without any interruption event what so ever, Keith was the one to break the silence.

"So, we're just going to walk all the way there eh? No gadgets with you that could help us? No... Hover boards? Jet packs? Robotic pumas?"

"I'm a genius, not a miracle worker, when would I have had the opportunity or tools to build such things?" Goggles asked without any hint of sarcasm.

"I suppose you're right, so we have to walk then?"

"Oh no, we don't have to walk at all, I was simply inquiring as to when you thought I would've made the things you spoke of. I was not suggesting that I didn't have a plan." A small smile crawled across Goggles' face due to the look of suprise on Keith's face.

"You mean to tell me you do have some sort of vehicle we can use?"

"Why yes, yes I do, open your bag, and pull out the thing that looks like a TV remote." Keith did as he was told "Now throw me it I'll get the rides."

"Ok I don't see how a TV remote will help though" Keith was cut short by Goggles waving at him.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to work... There, give it a few minutes, lets walk to that road up there" As they continued onwards, Goggles made no attempt to speak, he just continued to tap furiously on the various buttons on the TV remote. Goggles finally stopped pushing buttons and forced Keith to stand still. "You know that delivery of metal and tyres that I begged for so I could get the Cerebro network running on our mutant finder?" Goggles looked at Keith with a devilish grin on his face

"Yeah, you said the network required us to have a great deal of updated tech that would require shed loads of raw materials and gas so you could weld it all together... What about it?"

"I lied, it was easy to get running, and I used the parts to build these" He threw an arm out as two sleek black motorcycles that looked like they had come out of a sci-fi film based in a computer system "Got the idea off a custom motorcycle manufacturer, of course I made a few adjustments and upgrades. These look closer to the original designs and have a built in GPS tracking system and a CPU remote control homing / automated travel protocol in them for a start."

"A what in the who and where now?" Keith was baffled by the creations that Goggles had manufactured, and only knew that they looked fantasticly fun to drive.

"They can drive themselves, and will home to the signal sent out by this remote, and before you ask, I've had them stored in a work shop far away from the school, which is why they aren't buried under the rubble and bodies."

"What on earth would possess you to build these things? And why did you store them away from the school?" Keith had began to realise Goggles was not all that he seemed

"Well, I was bored. I built them at the workshop, so I kept them there. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get some peace on school grounds." He turned to look at Keith, who was looking at his with an inquisitive smirk.

"Anything else you want to share with me Goggles? Any other little projects that you're hiding from me?" Goggles shuffled about a bit, before looking at the floor "You aren't in trouble dude. If anything this has put my mind at ease. I had been under the impression you had no hobbies and that all you ever did was try to find mutants in need and built things to help people." Goggles' attention shot back to Keith's face, the big smile said it all

"Well, it is all I do, but I do have a hobby. Building vehicles is something I have a bit of a passion for, nothing else is finished due to various reasons however. Any opportunity I have to get off school grounds for a few hours I go to the shop and work on a project. Ty was the one who suggested it, he... he gave me the money to buy the workshop." He looked back down a single tear rolled down his face "I don't think we're going to find him, he doesn't want to be found. He's not going to stop till he finds her, and when he does, we're all in trouble."

Keith ruffled Goggles' hair and laughed awkwardly "Don't talk such nonsense, we'll find him. Where did he get the money from anyway?"

"His father, apparently Ty was supposed to look after it for him so that he could get it at a later date, I sure hope Wade doesn't need it back any time soon."

"I'm sure he'll be fine without it, besides which, if he does, just build him something in exchange for the money, I'm sure he need all sorts." Keith didn't actually agree with this concept, but with Goggles like he was that didn't matter "let's get going shall we? We don't want the others to beat us there!"

Goggles looked up, rubbed his face clean, and then nodded while smiling "Indeed, but we won't have to worry about that, these things go plenty fast enough." They each climbed on one of the bikes, Goggles pressed a few buttons on the remote, and the bikes set off.

"It's not polite to tail people you know Cajun"

"You're one to talk Wolverine. Followin' dem poor guys around to try and find out where their friend is."

"You wanna fight about it, bub?"

"No, not a' all. I'm just looking out for m' boy is all, was he with them?"

"I didn't see him, but that don't mean he's safe, you better hope you find him before I do, because if he's got information I'll beat it out of him."

"In that case, so do I, Adieu mon ami."

* * *

**Ok so here comes the important part, I've got a few ideas for where I could go from here, and idealy I'd like to write all of thm, but realisticly that is unlikely to happen.**

**SO! What do you guys reckon I should do, the choices are as follows: **

**1) Write a chapter revolving around Wolvie, his mission and his reasons for it.**

**2) A flashback chapter from the point of Goggles telling some of the backstory (Yes there is a backstory!)**

**3) A chapter from the perspective of Magneto ordering his minions aroundand watching over our heroes in there groups (FYI this would be a very dark chapter.)**

**After one of those options (or all of them) I'm going to write a chapter for each group's story just so it doesnt get too confusing for me to write.**

**As always reviews and such are very appreciated, although I love anyone who reads and enjoys this story.**


	8. Chapter 7: Dark Past Bright Mind I

**I decided to go with a flash back chapter, it's been a nearly 8 months since the last chapter, but i need to come back to the story and see if I can bring myself to finish it. I've been focussing on drawing recently, and I keep wanting to draw the characters from this story, but they haunt me because of how attached they are to real people, some of which haven't been part of my life in a long while. this is an attempt to start either the beginning of the end of the end to this story, or at least provide a bit of... closure for me as much as anyone who has read the chapters so far.**

**After 3 (4, messed up some character relationships D'oh!) rewrites due to timeline issues within the story, I think I've fixed the issues... I hope**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7:DARK PAST, BRIGHT MIND I  
**

It began at the school they had both joined as children; a happy coincidence or maybe more than that. It had been Tyrant and Irish that taught Goggles how to look after himself, Ty (or simply Jak as he had been known back then) especially had taken Goggles under his wing, looking back perhaps it wasn't just coincidence that had brought them together; after all, it had been Goggles that exposed both their powers by accident which had in turn exposed his own.

They were eleven, or maybe they were twelve, Goggles never could remember which, he had always thought that he was special, even before he had met the pair of trouble making orphans, but they had made the thought a certainty. Because when they turned up, everything became clear. Within days of meeting each other, Goggles had been sure he had seen his new friend Stephen change colour at least three times, and he was sure Ty had broken the same fist twice, and it had healed within hours of breaking each time. He never raised his concerns until one day Ty was hit by a car as they left the school grounds; the damage was horrific and he was convinced Ty would be dead within minutes, yet when he and Irish ran over to the then crumpled Ty his spine cracked, his body seemed to literally rebuild itself in front of their eyes.

Goggles turned to Irish and saw the awe in his eyes, he noted that it was definitely awe he saw and not shock that he saw. Irish uttered a single sentence "It's never been this quick before" and Goggles knew then and there that his life had changed.

"What do you mean 'it's never been this fast'! This isn't normal!" Goggles had nearly spat at Irish.

"It is for him, well, not this fast or intense, but the fixing himself bit is," Irish bluntly stated to a still shocked Goggles "I guess you could say, we're special."

"WE'RE special?" Goggles was unsure what the hell his new friend meant but he knew he would soon know all too much "You can do this too?"

"God no, I wish" Irish responded with a chortle "I'll explain to you on the way home, you can come to ours today right?"

"I guess... I don't suppose I have much choice now do I?"

"Well you do, either come or I'll have to kill you. I'm kidding, just come to ours."

"Wait you guys live together?"

"What you thought we just happened to BOTH be orphans and come from different homes? Come on you're smarter than that surely"

"You're orphans?"

"Yes, well, kinda. I am, but I've been adopted, him not so much, his dad is... Can we talk about this at the house?"

It was at this point that Goggles had noticed the driver of the car that had hit Ty staring at the three boys, one of which seemed to be healing rapidly in front of his eyes, the other two having a very odd conversation "yeah, perhaps we should go somewhere more private." Irish was already telephoning someone by the time Goggles had finished the sentence.

"Yeah, we've been compromised, Jak was hit by a car, he's healing really fast though, I dunno how, we need you to pick us up. Also our friend is coming, he saw everything and knows about us, ok I'll see you in ten."

Less than an hour later everything in Goggles' life had been turned upside down. He had been introduced to a world he didn't know had existed, people with special abilities, mutants they were called, existed in the world, and were hidden as best they could be by governments and a specialist school. this was all in America of course, and it had been hidden from the rest of the world; but recently it had expanded across the borders in a big way, there had been mutants born in other countries before, but they had always found their way to America somehow. However due to circumstances he didn't quite understand, there had been reason enough to create a specialist children's home in the UK dedicated to finding and looking after mutant children.

Currently there was only three children in the home, which was little more than a manor house; one of these children (Tyrant) had been brought to the home by his parents, one of which was also a mutant, two had been rescued from probable death due to negligence from non mutant parents who simply didn't want them. Irish had been found in the depths of a hospital, after nearly a day of being left to fend for himself and apparently shape shifting constantly due to anguish and hunger. The other young mutant had been saved from a life on the streets recently, found by the founder of the home fighting for his life against a bunch of drunken men. Hector hadn't yet joined the school, and was holed up in his room, still reeling from the realisation that he was a "freak".

The two men in charge of the home were Keith Xavier and Thomas, Keith was always working to try and train the three mutant adolescents to control their powers, Thomas was a non-mutant doctor at a local hospital looking for potential mutant children that might need protection or a home. The two no longer saw eye to eye and rarely saw each other unless there was a new mutant to be homed within the manor house.

Thomas strangely didn't have a last name due to an oversight by his parents, the oversight being that at the age of four Thomas was left to fend for himself for an unknown reason, he had spent years living on the streets, surviving by stealing things from people's pockets, from the age of seven till ten he had taken last name Twist. He had been temporarily adopted by a mutant couple who were on the run at the age of eleven, and had taken their last name until he reached the age of sixteen. his adopted parents were killed by men known as "Hunters" when he was just fifteen and again Thomas had turned to the streets and easy marks to get by, hustling people and pick pocketing had become a profession. at the age of sixteen he was caught trying to pick the pocket of Keith's uncle Charles and rather than being handed over to the authorities, had been placed in a boarding school and gained a very thorough education thanks to Charles Xavier.

After gaining four A-levels at the age of 20 at the boarding school, which Keith had attended as well for the first three years of Thomas' enrolment (Thomas had been let into the fold of the mutant family as he had previous experience with mutants and had no qualms with their existence) Thomas had attended medical school. While at medical school Thomas had found himself a working in paediatrics, Keith was travelling between the US and the UK trying to get the house ready for any mutant children they might find and need to take in. Wade Wilson, also known as Deadpool had offered the two a large sum of money to take in his bastard child, which they had agreed too if only because Deadpool was a mercenary and they felt leaving a baby in the care of such a man would be grossly negligent on their part. Given only a name and a suitcase full of money, the two had their first mutant child, Jak Wilson was from that point in their care. Only later would they find out the tragic circumstances in which the rest of the child's family had died.

Not two months later, Keith had received a frantic phone call from Thomas saying that he had found a definitive mutant baby left to starve to death in the hospital basement. When asked how Thomas could possibly know it was a mutant child Thomas had told Keith that the child had changed species and colour seven times since he had found it, and so they adopted this child also, after feeding the poor child up so that it was strong enough to survive with normal amounts of care, they found that the baby was in fact a male (it had been hard to tell before hand as in the anguish and fear the poor child had been constantly shifting species, colour and gender) and so he was named Stephen Xavier; taking Keith's last name as Thomas didn't have one.

Keith and Thomas had been in a relationship since they had turned seventeen and eighteen respectively, and thought they had managed to keep it a secret from Charles Xavier, of course the professor being the professor knew of their relationship the day Keith had come to visit shortly after he left the boarding school. When they told him however that they were together and had recently illegitimately adopted two mutant children he acted surprised, and as a blessing for their relationship and the plans he knew they would undoubtedly make, Charles had purchased a five bedroom manor house for the two of them.

Thomas graduated as a Doctor seven years later and pledged to Charles Xavier that he would do his upmost to find and protect any unwanted mutant children. Keith and he had been lovers for nine years at this point, and it had been their intention to open a home for mutant children together, much like the school Keith's Uncle had in America using the house Keith's Uncle had bought them as the first step. The professor had planned for this back when they were 21 and had adopted the two young mutant children, knowing the goodness in the two young men's hearts would drive them to protect the young vulnerable mutants.

The two children had grown up together as normally as two mutant children; one of which changed shape and colour dependant on his mood, could do. At the age of nine Ty's first ability kicked in, following the revelation of the death of his mother and grandparents, which he was told by telephone during one of the sporadic conversations with his father; Ty had unintentionally made the telephone explode. Shortly after that an attempt to fly from the second floor window highlighted that Ty had adopted various powers that seemed to bare no relevance to his father's DNA, however after testing it became apparent that attempts during the Weapon X program to infuse Wade Wilson with abilities from other mutants had left his DNA littered with genes containing other mutants powers that were unusable by his body but had found a way to co-exist in the young offspring's system. Ty had his father's healing factor and had somehow managed to adopt a partially Adamantium Skeleton by natural means, which was nearly unheard of. Along with a minute ability to imbue objects with kinetic energy (a throw out from the weapon X program which he would thank Remy Lebeau for later in life) and an innate ability to control and manipulate fire, the latter had been a hand me down from his mother's side.

His Mother was Mary Allerdyce, sister of Saint-John "Pyro" Allerdyce, it had inadvertently been Ty's uncle that was responsible for the death of Ty's Mother and Grandparents, using them as leverage to try and win back his allegiance to the brotherhood, the mutant Mystique had kept them hostage after tracking them down to Yemen; where they had moved from Australia to escape memory of Pyro.

* * *

**That's all for this Chapter. The next chapter will continue from this point and go into depth the background of Tyrant's tragic pre-Story history, I intend to make it really emotionally heavy to do the character justice. We will find out why he is like he is now and how the tragedy he doesn't even remember has moulded him into the man he is today.**

**We shall learn more of what happened to Goggles when he entered the house and how he came to the knowledge that he too was a mutant.**

**Also I'll delve into the inner workings of the quartet of Tyrant, Irish, Goggles and Shade and how they came to be. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
